Divided We Stand
Divided We Stand is the forty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot In prison, Dr. Animo is lecturing a group of seagulls and one seagull brings him a microchip. He places it into his new Transmodulator and mutates the seagull. It flies away with Animo and some guards, whom it drops. Animo plans to find Ben. Meanwhile, the Tennysons are relaxing at a beach, but Ripjaws is shown terrorizing swimmers and reverts back into Ben, causing Max and Gwen to become angry and yell at him. Ben annoys Max, Gwen, and seagulls, due to wanting to have fun. Then, Animo's seagull sneaks up behind Ben and he attempts to transform into Stinkfly, but he transforms into a new alien named Ditto instead. The seagull easily swats Ditto away and grabs him in its beak. While the Mutant Seagull tugs him, Ditto creates a clone of himself. Max and Gwen hear the commotion and see the two aliens. The Dittos hang onto the bird as Gwen casts a spell that saves two children. Ditto realizes that each copy feels any pain an individual feels. One of the Dittos pulls out the Mutant Seagull's feathers and it chases them. It trips over a volleyball net and the aliens name themselves Ditto. Max suspects that the bird was sent by Dr. Animo and Ditto reverts back into Ben. Later, Ben transforms into Ditto again and plays football and basketball with his clones. The basketball rolls away and one of the Dittos goes to get it, but he is captured by Dr. Animo on a mutant squid. Animo says that he will extract all of Ditto's Omnitrix DNA and swims away. Max notices that one of the Dittoes is gone and the five see Animo retreating underwater. The Omnitrix times out, but the Dittoes remain as Dittoes. Gwen thinks that all the clones have to be together before the Omnitrix can time out and for the Dittos to revert back into Ben. Animo emerges in a sunken ship base with his seagull. He places the Ditto into a tank and readies to extract his DNA. The other Dittoes feel his pain and rush to save the one Animo captured. Ditto teases Animo's seagull, which attacks his tank. Animo begins extracting and analyzing DNA. Max sees Animo's base and tells the Dittoes to steer towards it. Ditto continues to tease Animo's bird, which destroys Ditto's tank and frees him. Ditto escapes. The Omnitrix finally times out as the Dittoes approach each other and revert back into Ben. The seagull grabs Ben and flies away. Max flies towards him on a jetpack. Ben falls and Gwen catches him with a spell. The seagull attacks Ben and Gwen, but they escape with one of Gwen's spells. They land on Animo's ship base after defeating the seagull. Animo's squid attacks and Ben attempts to transform into Ditto for the third time, but he transforms into Upgrade instead. The squid grabs Upgrade and starts stretching him. Gwen drops a crate on it, freeing Upgrade. Upgrade merges with a crane and ties the squid's arms together before shocking them, defeating it. Upgrade reverts back into Ben and falls down but he is caught by Max. Suddenly, Animo appears with an army of self-replicating Mutant Lepidopterrans. The Mutant Lepidopterrans splits into several using Ditto's powers. The Mutant Lepidopterrans fly away with the intent of destroying a town. Ben transforms into Ditto and makes a clone. The Dittos leap at the Stinkflies and make several more. They are easily defeated by the Mutant Lepidopterrans. Gwen reminds the Dittos of how they felt each other's pain, and they realize that they only need to destroy one Stinkfly. They choose the one that Animo is riding and grab its wing, sending it plunging underwater. Another one crashes into a boat and explodes. The rest dissolve into slime. An army of Dittos pops up and piles on top of Animo. Animo is arrested. Max says that he deleted Animo's Omnitrix DNA so that so if Animo does escape again, he'll be back to square one and have none of Ben's aliens at his disposal again and Ditto reverts back into Ben, saying that he is tired of Ditto. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben unlocks and transforms into Ditto for the first time. *Dr. Animo returns and tries to use Ditto's DNA to get revenge on Ben. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Ditto Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Unnamed Guards Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Seagull (first appearance) *Mutant Squid (first appearance) *Mutant Lepidopterrans (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (off-screen transformation) *Ditto (first appearance; x3; first time selected alien was Stinkfly, second time was off-screen transformation) *Upgrade (selected alien was Ditto) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title is a play on the phrase "United we stand, divided we fall". Trivia *The pop-up edition of the episode reveals that Gwen's abilities have less to do with spells than she realizes.File:Gwen OS Anodite Proof.PNG This would later turn out to be true in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. References Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell